The Long and the Bold (Aniya X Kinugasa)
by Jellyfishdreamer
Summary: Sore wo koigokoro to yobu no nara manga fanfic (YAOI - BOY X BOY). Kunigasa stumbles upon his friends, Sumeragi and Taisei kissing and having sex on the school roof. He masterbates in the bathroom with Aniya right outside the stall! What will become of their friendship? Will they ever get their feelings straight and become lovers?
1. Chapter 1: Incident in the bathroom

**(Sore wo koigokoro to yobu no nara fanfic)**

 **(Aniya and Kinugasa yaoi fanfic)**

 **Chapter 1- Incident in the bathroom**

The air was hot and smoldering and Kinugasa did nothing but complain about it. "It's soooo hoooot!" He grabbed his shirt and fanned air inside it as best he could. "It's suppose to get to 32.2 degrees celsius (90 fahrenheit). That's a record apparently. And tomorrow, Friday will be a degree cooler." Aniya mentioned as one of his daily facts. "Why do they have school when it's this hot?!" Kinugasa ignored Aniya's words but continued walking toward school no matter how much he complained. "By the way I'm never going to go biking with you again! That was heart attack inducing." Aniya thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "How about the amusement park? I heard it's having a half off for students this Sunday. Want to go? We might not have a chance again." Kunigasa's eyes lit up. "Let's go, let's go! I might find a girlfriend there if I'm lucky!" He skipped on ahead full of joy.

During lunch Kunigasa went looking for Taisei and he remembered he liked to go to the roof to eat lunch with Sumeragi. 'I'll go and interupt there lunch. I might even be able to steal a snack from them!' He skipped to the stairs and walked up them as fast as he could. As he got to the door and placed his hand on the door knob her heard yelling. He peered out the dirty window to the door and saw Taisei passionately kissing Sumeragi. 'Wha...WHAT THE HELL?!' He then tried listening to what the two were saying. "Don't kiss me at school, Dumbass! What if someone sees us?!" Sumeragi had a red face, mimicing Kunigasa and tried to fight the hand that was crawling up his uniform. "It'll be fine. Noone comes up here during lunch except us." Taisei kissed and sucked his lovers neck as his hand traveled from Sumeragi's nipple to his pants. "Look...you're already so wet." In and instant Sumeragi's pants were stripped off and Taisei began proding his fingers in his tight hole. "We haven't done it in a while so you will be a little tight." Kunigasa was reacting to the scene but he was frozen at that spot, not daring to move. "I'm gonna enter Sumeragi." In one thrust he pushed his throbbing member all the way in causing his lover to scream out in pleasure. At this point Kunigasa's heart was beating fast and his whole body shook. 'I can't watch anymore! I have to get out of here!'

He ran down the stairs, breathing heavily. His face flushed from stumbling on such a lewd scene. He nearly ran into Aniya, glancing at him as he ran passed. 'What's wrong with Kunigasa? He looked sick.' Aniya was left confused but tried to run after him. Kunigasa made it to the bathroom and locked the stall behind him. His raging hard on was calling, begging for some kind of touch. 'I can't take it anymore.' His breath was heavy and sounded like he ran a marathon not long ago. His shaking hand unzipped his pants and he slipped his hand into his briefs. The contact made him hiss in pleasure. He began stroking but then the bathroom door opened. "Kunigasa? I saw you run in here. Are you okay? You looked sick." Kunigasa tried his best to respond normally but failed to do so because his voice shook as he spoke. "I-I'm alright. *heavy breath* I just n-need a mo-ment." His friend knocked on the stall. "I'll be here if you need me to get a teacher or me to take you to the infirmary." 'Wait, if he stays I won't be able to masterbate!...But...I can't...take it anymore. What I saw should have disgusted me but instead...it really turned me on.' Reluctantly he grabbed his hot member and began stroking. He bit onto his shirt collar to keep his noises down. A few grunts came out of his mouth however, alerting his friend outside the stall. "Kunigasa? Are you okay?" Kunigasa didn't reply because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his voice if he did. His breath kept getting louder along with his small moans. 'Wait is Kunigasa...masterbating?' Aniya swallowed hard and tried to comprehend what he was hearing. 'No he's probably about to throw up and his stomach must hurt.' Kunigasa left no room for error letting his friend know exactly what he was doing when he tried something new. As he pushed a finger in his ass while stroking he couldn't hold back a loud moan. The collar slipped from his mouth as he let out the noise. He now wasn't able to hold in his moaning and let it all out as he reached climax.

Aniya stood in silence and in shock right in from of the stall door. 'Oh god...what do I do?!' Kunigasa yelled in his head. 'He heard me! He heard me loud and clear!' He shook where he sat but devised a plan. 'I'll open the door and run past him as fast as I possibly can.' He shook his head and placed his hand on the lock of the stall door. '3...2...1...GO!' He unlocked the door, opened it knocking Aniya to the ground and running out of the bathroom. '...but what about the rest of my life? I can't keep running from him. I'll have to face him sooner or later.' He ran out of the school ready to be scolded by his mother for coming home early. 'I can't face Ani right now! He'll be grossed out by me if I tell him what caused me to act like that!'


	2. Chapter 2: I'm disgusting right!

**Chapter 2- I'm disgusting right?!**

Kunigasa ran into his room, hearing his mother shouting at him through the door. He buried his face in his pillow and began thinking to himself. 'How can we be friends after this?! He heard something so disgusting!...What do I do?' Tears began forming but he ignored them and fell asleep from exhaustion. When he woke up he heard the door to his room open. "Kunigasa it's me." The sound of Aniya's voice made him fling awake and he pressed his body to the wall. "What are you doing here?!" Aniya smiled calmly. "I came to check on my best friend." He then asked a question with no hesitation. "Something happened at school to cause you to do that in the bathroom right? You even did it with me right outside the-" "AHHH!" Kunigasa covered his ears and screamed to interupt his friends blunt words. His mom could be heard yelling at him to shut up from downstairs. "S-something did happen...but I refuse to tell you." Aniya walked up to his friends bed and sat down casually. "Then I'll stay here and guess what happened till I get it right or you tell me." He then began listing reasons it could have happened. "You were attacked by a sexy woman and she began touching you but she ended up being a stalker and it creeped you out but you still were hard. Am I right?" No answer so he continued his thoughts on the matter. "A rogue teacher molested you but you were able to run away but you were still hard. Am I right now?" Kunigasa glared at him. "Where do you get those crazy ideas? You read too much manga." He sat down on the bed beside Aniya but looked down as if he couldn't look at his friend. "Now what's another scenario that happens in manga?" Aniya thought but Kunigasa pointed at him. "I fuckin' knew it! You took those ideas out of manga, you idiot!" Aniya laughed and looked up at his friend. "You finally are acting normal."

Kunigasa halted in his comedy anger show. His heart lept in his chest and his face changed to a saddened confusion. "Tell me what happened Kunigasa. I want to help." Aniya had concern written all over his face making Kunigasa grip his pants with his hand. "I...I saw Taisei a-and Sume-chan...kissing...the-then they...they h-had s-s-sex." His grip became tighter and he became repulsed by himself. "It's disgusting isn't it?! Me! Getting hard from seeing two gay friends fucking!" He began gasping while he sobbed out his worries. "What am I gonna do? I can't face you anymore. You're my best friend but I did something gross pretty much in front of you." The thought of Kunigasa rubbing his penis with a flustered expression in the stall popped into Aniya's head. His heart lept but he grabbed Kunigasa and held him in a one arm hug. "It's okay. I will forget it if you ask me to. I'm your best friend, so stuff like this won't get rid of me that easily...wait...did you say Taisei and Sume-san were kissing and having sex?! So they really are gay!" Kunigasa's face scrunched up. "Don't change the subject!" He socked his friend in the gut as payback. "S-sorry...won't happen again." He weezed out the words of his appologies then chuckled. "Are we still up for this weekend? Going to the amusement park? I want to go with my best friend." Kunigasa's eye sparkled. "Yeah! Let's go!" Aniya was happy his friend was back to normal. 'It's been a long time since I seen him cry. He always cried when he became super embarrassed as a kid. To think he still does.'

Aniya went back to his house after saying goodbye to Kunigasa. 'I'm glad that was easily fixable. It's rare for him to be upset but when he is, it's hard for me to do anything else. I guess it's because in kindergarden when he would cry he'd hold onto me and not let go till he smiled.' He chuckled at the silly memory before walking into his kitchen. "Welcome home Aniya. (In the manga it doesn't say what Aniya's or Kinugasa's first names are.) I'm making curry tonight since your fathers coming home." He smiled and said: "that's great. Yell at me when it's ready." before heading up to his room. He laid out his homework assignments and began working on them. A couple hours later when he was on the last paper he heard his mother yelling for him. He came down and set at the table next to his father. "How was school today?" "Okay. They give us alot of work. Luckily I finish it quickly." His mother sat down in her seat after turning the burner off. "Itadakimasu." All three of them said simultaneously then began eating. 'I wonder what Kunigasa is eating? His parents always cook high quality food.' Aniya didn't realize his spoon was dipping midair and spilling his curry back onto the plate. "What are you thinking about Aniya?" His mother tried to be polite even though a blood vessel was about to pop on her forehead. 'My mom hates when I zone out.' "I was thinking about Kunigasa and his family." His mother's expression changed to glee. "Oh I love that family! They are so generous to us. And Kunigasa turned out to be a fine young man. Don't you think dear?" Aniya's father nodded in approval. "You know he hasn't been over in what, a month? You need to invite him over sometime!" Aniya let out a "hmmm yeah" then began eating again. He finished and cleaned his plate as he was told to by his mom.

He went up to his room and finished his homework before planting himself on his bed. He laid on his stomach, sighing out his exhaustion. 'Well today was eventful.' The image he had before popped into his head. He gasped and pushed himself up (he's on his hands and knees) looking at his sheets but his mind was somewhere else. 'What do I keep thinking?' Another image weaved it's way to his thoughts. Kunigasa beneath him writhing with blush stained cheeks and a body just asking to be ravished. Aniya then fell off the bed scared of his own thoughts. 'I really did catch their homo...Oh god kill me now...'


	3. Chapter 3: I must be crazy

**Chapter 3- I must be crazy**

The next day Aniya walked past the school and headed for the entrance but was yelled at by a familiar voice. "Ani! Good morning!" He was glomped from behind. "Morning Kinugasa." He turned to face his friend. "Ah! What happened to your face?! You have huge dark circles under your eyes and they're bloodshot!" Aniya wasn't one to lie to his friends, better yet his best friend but he had no choice. "My mom cooked curry yesterday and I think I ate the only piece of half cooked beef. I threw up all night." He cringed knowing he just told a big lie to his best friend. 'I can't tell him I couldn't go to sleep because I was thinking about him!' Kinugasa looked worried. "Did you go to the hospital?!" "Yeah but they said I threw all of it up so I should be okay." Kinugasa sighed with relief. "That's great! Maybe I should buy you a coffee at lunch? To wake you up!" Aniya squinted his eyes as he looked at his friend then blinked a few times. "Did you...fall into a pile of glitter?" Kinugasa looked at him confused. "No~~. Did your empty stomach make you hallucinate?" Aniya took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose then put them back on. "Maybe it's the fact you're tired? Your eyes might be sensitive." Kinugasa grinned then ran on ahead because he was getting tired of his slow friend.

Aniya slept all through his morning classes but was still slightly tired. Mostly because during 3rd period he had a semi wet dream. He even woke up yelling and embarrassing himself in front of the whole class. 'I need to get rid of these thoughts by this Sunday. I won't be able to take him if I have thoughts like this.' He walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face but remembered what happened in their the other day. He stared at the stall reflection in the mirror. All the images he thought of last night about what Kinugasa did in the stall reappeared in his mind. 'Fuck...' Image after image came and went. 'Fuck!' He looked down at his hardened penis and cursed over and over in his head. 'This is what I was trying to avoid!' He looked back in the mirror and in the reflection he looked over his shoulder and stared at the stall Kinugasa used yesterday. 'I'll do this quick and it will all be over. I will never think of it again after this.' He walked into the stall then locked it. He sucked in air and sighed it out with a shaky breath.

He leaned over the toilet pressing his left hand on the wall of the stall. His other hand unzipped his school pants and he pulled them down along with his briefs. His hand grasped his dick to put pressure then slowly stroked to his satisfaction. His eyes opened. Seeing the same toilet that Kinugasa came on. 'From how the echo of his voice was yesterday, he was sitting on the toilet.' He thought of Kunigasa sitting on the toilet, his school uniform disheveled and his face flushed from pleasure and lust. His hand around his wet cock asking for more.

~Aniya's thoughts/images while masturbating~

Kinugasa sat on the toilet masturbating, Aniya is in the stall with him. "Don't look at me. I'm disgusting right?" His pants were on the floor and his shirt was only half way unbuttoned. His hand was rubbing his member while his fingers were in his mouth, being sucked as sexily as Aniya could imagine. "Ani-kuuun~" He lifted his legs, one with his right hand and placed his left hand near his hole. "Won't you fill me?~"

Aniya came into the toilet bowl and instantly felt shitty. 'I just came thinking of Kinugasa. Fuck.' He left the bathroom after washing his hands and was intercepted by Kinugasa himself. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you because it's lunch time and I promised you a coffee." Aniya ignored him and walked on. 'I can't face him now. I thought I would feel better and forget but it made it worse. My desire is sick.' Kinugasa got angry and ran in front of his best friend. "No one ignores me without getting my wrath!" He thrust the coffee into Aniya's view with pursed lips. "Take it before I kick you!" He took it reluctantly and nearly dropped it when his hand touched his friend's. "Thanks." His voice was low and he didn't feel happy at all. "Hey what's wrong with you? You still tired? Drink the coffee and feel better cause I want to go to the amusement park with you tomorrow." Aniya's eyes widened for a second. 'I forgot that tomorrow's Sunday.' "Yeah me too. I'm still feeling tired so maybe I should lay down in the infirmary." He did just that and had a perplexing dream.

~The dream (in Aniya's POV)~

I walked down a hallway of school but everything was white except the floor, doors and windows. All the walls were this white, like an untouchable void. I walked what felt like forever but suddenly a door appeared in front of me. I was scared to open it but my hand reached for it like it had a mind of it's own. I walked into it not knowing what was on the other side. Once I went through I looked around and saw the beach during the day. I could tell it was summer but I couldn't feel the warmth of the air and sand nor the cool breeze that blew through the grass behind me. I heard a voice behind me which startled me but I looked behind me to see who it was. "Hey come on Ani! Let's go!" Kinugasa ran past me with a blowup tube that had sea turtles on it and the rest was clear. I or my dream self was walking behind him smiling and yelling: "I'm coming, I'm coming." I look so happy, I wonder why? Why am I having such a happy dream? I don't deserve it. "Why?" I looked up and saw Kinugasa looking straight at me. I turned around to see if the dream me was behind but he wasn't. "Why don't you deserve it?" My eyes widened as I heard his question and it made me turn back around and look at him. "You...you read my thoughts." Kinugasa chuckled. "Of course I can! I'm your inner desire and now I have taken on an actual form. I took the form of the thing you want most in this world."

Aniya shook his head, having upturned eyebrows. "That can't be true! I don't desire Kunigasa! You're wrong!" The dream Kinugasa's eyes became hollow and dark along with his expression. "You desired him for a long time but you ended up burying it so deep inside that you don't recognize your feelings. Ever since middle school when he was asked out by that girl you wanted to monopolize him and make him yours and yours alone. He kept saying he was disgusting yesterday but...aren't you the disgusting one?"

~End dream~

Aniya gasped as he woke and rubbed his hands on his sweat drenched face. 'Fuck. I just had to remember what happened in middle school. That was when I showed my true colors to him. I bullied the girl he went out with and she eventually broke up with him because of it. He found out and hated me but we made up only because I said I was jealous of him going out with the girl I liked but in all actuality...it was the opposite. I wanted him, not her. I hid those feelings away because of what I did and now they resurfaced. My feelings that I hid so well that I even forgot they existed.' He looked at the clock and saw it was 10:10 am. "I have to meet Kinugasa at the park in 2 hours." He got up and hopped in the shower to wash off the sweat. 'If I hide my feelings away again then when I remember next time it will most likely be too late. He'll probably be married by then. I should try. Today...I'll tell him how I feel. If he rejects me then I'll lock my feelings away like before but he accepts, I'll go out with him. That's the plan and it's a plan with a gigantic "if".'


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

**Chapter 4- I love you**

Aniya ran to the park and he was late by 15 minutes. He ran to the destination him and Kunigasa agreed to meet at and saw him standing in his casual clothes. He looked up then growled. "You're late!" "Sorry my mom made me help with the laundry." Kinugasa turned from angry to happy. He chuckled and said: "Well, let's get going. We need to get there before there's a crowd." Aniya nodded his approval and walked next to his friend on the way there.

Once they were there they ordered the tickets and went inside. "It's super busy. Maybe we should have gone later?" Kinugasa complained but then turned to look at Aniya. "Oh well! We're here now and that's all that matters. Let's go on a single ride before we get anything to eat." Aniya decided to go on all the rides Kinugasa wanted then go to the haunted mansion trolley train ride and the small wax nature roller coaster. (I was thinking they both are a slow non up hill ride. A relaxing ride.) Instantly Aniya regreted he let Kinugasa decide because he chose the biggest and scarriest roller coaster in the park. 'You gotta be kidding me. I'm gonna die before I even confess.' "Hey come on Ani! Let's go!" Aniya was sluggish and didn't want to. "I'm coming, I'm coming." At once he realised he and Kinugasa said the exact same thing in the dream he had. 'Maybe my dream is gonna come true?'

Kinugasa and Aniya lowered the bar after buckling up into the ride and waited to take off. Slowly the coaster started moving and Aniya was screaming on the inside. 'I'm gonna die!' He tried to hide his fear but Kinugasa noticed and laughed at him. "No need to be scared Ani!" The coaster began riding faster and faster as it went down the track. The loops made Aniya want to hurl but since he had a light breakfast nothing came up. Soon the dreaded hill came into view. 'Oh shit! This is where I die!' He held his fists together praying to every god that came to mind then braced himself as the coaster climbed closer to the top. "Your face is hilarious Ani!" Kinugasa laughed but Aniya wasn't pleased. "You're enjoying this to muuuUUUUUCCHHHHH!" The coaster plummeted down the hill and Aniya grabbed onto Kinugasa's hand in fear as he screamed bloody murder. All Kinugasa did was laugh as they went down and chuckled when the ride was taken into the enterance. "I. fuckin. hate you." Aniya huffed out because his heart was beating to fast. Kunigasa laughed at his friend's state but helped him out of the coaster.

After lunch and a few more rides the next to last one was the haunted house trolley train ride. "This is pay back for making me ride the biggest roller coaster." Aniya smirked evilly as he looked up at the train ride. "You jack ass! You know I hate anything with the words haunted, ghost, witch and dead!" All Aniya did was grin malisciously at his friend and push him toward the ride. "Hey come on Kinugasa. Let's go." His evil chuckle sent shivers down Kinugasa's back. "No! I don't want to! NOOOO!"

The two were strapped in the trolley and everytime Kinugasa tried to escape, Aniya would threaten him saying "I won't treat you to dinner if you leave." He knew free food was his weakness so he decided to play dirty. The ride began movin and Kinugasa shrieked. "I'm gonna die!" It was Aniya's turn to laugh at his friend. "Don't laugh!" Kinugasa looked at Aniya with worried brows and tears in his eyes but screamed his lungs out when a skeleton popped out in near his head. He threw his arms around Aniya comically crying in fear. Aniya smiled and held him with each scare that came their way. At the end of the ride Kinugasa stepped out and started walking away. "Wait Kinugasa!" Aniya ran after him. "You're a jerk. You know I hate those kinds of things." He began pouting, not facing his friend at all. Aniya rubbed the back of his head. "Im sorry Kinugasa. How about I treat you to anything you want? If you want to go anywhere else before we leave or if you want to go to karaoke till morning." Kinugasa partly turned with pursed lips. "Really? You mean it?" Aniya sighed and smiled. "Yeah." Kinugasa turned around to face his long haired friend. "Then I want to go on the wax nature ride. Then after that we can karaoke all night. No take backsies!" "Then let's go!"

They hopped on the coaster and strapped in at the very back (it didn't need the bar because it's a slow moving one) ready for the waxy firgures of animals to pass by. There were only two kid boys and their teenage sister on this ride and they were at the front. Aniya glanced at Kinugasa before the ride started. 'I need to tell him before this ride is over. If we go to the karaoke bar after then I know for sure he's okay with me loving him. I hope we don't become strangers because of what I say.' The ride started moving and kept the pace through the whole ride. "Kinugasa." The boy looked over at his friend. "What is it?" "I...I like you." He kept looking ahead not daring to take a peak at Kunigasa's expression. Kinugasa stared wide eyed at his friend. "What did you say? You like me? Well I already know that. You're my friend." Aniya then grew courage he didn't know he had and turned to look Kinugasa straight in the face. "I love you." Kinugasa began blushing and his mouth gapped open. "Wh-what kind of bullshit joke is that? Are you trying to get out of paying for dinner and karaoke?" The ride ended and Aniya quickly got off but before he left he spoke. "It wasn't a joke." Then he left a dumbfounded Kinugasa behind.

Kinugasa went home almost like a puppet being pulled by his memory of where his house was because his mind was blank from shock. When he got up to his room it was 6pm and he didn't care what time he normally goes to bed, he wanted to sleep this weird dream away. 'Ani loves...me?' He dozed off to sleep hoping everything would go back to normal once he woke.


	5. Chapter 5: Who am I to you?

**Chapter 5- Who am I to you?**

The next day Aniya woke up instantly wanting to perform sepuku on himself. 'What am I gonna do?! I didn't plan this out at all! I'll have to avoid Kunigasa till I die of old age!' Reluctantly he got up and got ready for school only because his mother would yell at him if he tried to fake sickness. He grabbed his backpack then walked to the entrance of his house to put on his shoes. "I'm off mom!" His mother replied happily. "Take care."

The school was just in sight and Aniya wanted to go home already. He then saw Kinugasa ahead of him near the gate waiting for someone. 'Is he waiting for me?' His question was then answered when Kinugasa saw Ryouhei and waved to him then they walked inside the school together. 'I guess me avoiding him will be easier than I thought.' Aniya sighed, gripping his shirt. 'Even so...it still hurts. The idea that he doesn't want to be around me anymore. I hope he really thinks about what I said yesterday.'

Kinugasa spoke to Ryouhei on his way down the hall. "A friend of mine from a different school confessed to me yesterday. She told me she loved me." Ryouhei just looked at him with his normal expressionless eyes. "And? Did you reply?" Kinugasa shook his head. "No. She was my friend for a long time but I never looked at her that way. I want to think about it seriously but I don't know what to think about it. Being friends with someone then being confessed to is crazy but I don't see her romantically. What should I do?" The black haired friend replied the best way he could think of. "Try to look at that person in a different light. Imagine what it would be like to go out with them, hold them in your arms and even what it would be like to kiss them. Maybe then you will know whether or not you will grow to love them romantically." Kinugasa smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess you do have a girlfriend so it's no wonder you give good advice. Thanks." His friend nodded then they separated to get to their home room class.

Kinugasa ignored the teacher and ventured into his imagination like his friend told him too. 'What would it be like to go out with Ani?' He remembered yesterday he went to the amusement park with him. 'Would it be like that except lovey-dovey? What about holding hands and hugging?' He thought of Aniya grabbing his hand then smiling. Kinugasa began blushing.

~Kinugasa's imagination (Kinu's POV)~

Ani's thumb rubbed the back of my hand as he gave me a small smile. "I love you Kinugasa." I didn't say anything because I don't know how I feel about him yet. He pulled me into a tight embrace, my face planting into his chest. 'I always wondered why I was so short. It's so unfair. Oh, I need to get back to my train of thought.' I tried to push away from him but it made him grasp me tighter. 'Waaa. This is so embarrassing to think this, but I need to see him in a different light. I'm a man so I shouldn't be scared of something this simple!' I looked into Ani's deep brown eyes. 'Strange. My heart is pounding just thinking about him staring at me with love filled eyes. Now what else did Ryouhei say? K...kissing...Ani kissing...me.' Ani leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

~End of imagination~

Kinugasa's face was the same shade of a tomato and he covered his face with his hands. 'I could actually feel it! If his kiss actually feels like that then I'm in trouble!' Next to him Sumeragi glanced at him and made a confused face. 'What's he blushing for?' After he thought this the hour bell rung. Kinugasa was so deep in his embarrassment that he didn't react to it at all. "Hey, Kinugasa. The bell rung. It's time to switch classes." He then shook out of his thoughts and looked up at the black haired male. "Ah. R-right...class is over..." Sumeragi continued looking at his friend confused, watching him stumble his way out the classroom door.

Kinugasa walked down the hall completely out of it until he heard someone calling Aniya's name. "Hey Aniya! How's math class? It a hard lesson today?" The blond lifted his head so fast he could have been mistaken for The Flash. 'Ani is right there.' His face went back to the tomato red then Aniya looked away from the guy finished talking and saw him a couple yards away. "Kinugasa?" In Aniya's eyes it looked like his friend was about to cry. The blonde then ran off in the other direction screaming. "K-Kinugasa?!" Aniya reached out as if he could stop him. 'I guess I got my answer to my confession yesterday. The only problem is...will we be able to go back to being friends?' He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before moving on to his next class.

After school Kinugasa hurried home thinking the same thing over and over again. 'Ani loves me. Ani loves me. Ani loves me!' As soon as he closed the door to his room he fell to the floor and put his head in his hands. 'Ani fuckin' loves me! I can't take it! My hearts going to explode!' He heard his mother yell from down the stairs snapping him out of his thoughts. "Kinugasa! Your father is coming home soon so will you set the table for me?" He breathed in and out heavily then went down to do as he was told. "Are you okay sweetie? You seem upset." Kinugasa thought for a second on how to choose his words so it didn't sound like the story he was about to tell involved him. "I found out that one of the boys in school is gay. I'm not sure how to take it. What's your thoughts on the matter." The mother shook the strainer that was being held over the sink. "Well for me I accept it as love. People should love who they choose. If you don't like to be near that person then I can understand your fear but you shouldn't make it obvious. However, I recommend you see that person in a different light. See it from their perspective. It must be painful to be ignored or picked on constantly because people are fearful or grossed out by them. So for the sake of your mothers thoughts on the matter. Please be kind to him. You are a kind young man and I believe you'll do the right thing." Kunigasa felt like a jerk because he realized him running away from Aniya today was obvious and it must have hurt his feelings.

That night Kinugasa lay in bed thinking about how to speak to Aniya tomorrow without having to bring up the confession topic. He then dozed off into a deep sleep and woke up in a dream.

~Kinugasa's dream~

I looked around me and noticed I was in my old middle school. I don't really remember the exact layout so the walls and floor are blurry. I heard shuffling behind me so I turned around to face whatever was there. The scene was set like a memory being played out in front of me. My younger self (middle school) grabbed onto the younger Aniya in a fit of rage. "You bullied my girlfriend Aniya! (I assume he would say his full name in anger) Why did you do it?! She broke up with me because of you!" Aniya tried to shake off his friends grip. "I was jealous okay?! I couldn't handle you going out with her!" My younger self looked at Aniya in shock. "You were in love with her? Why didn't you tell me?" This I remember but then something different happened that turned it away from a memory. "I love you." The young Aniya stared into the shorter males eyes. He leaned down placing his hand on younger Kinugasa's cheek then planted a kiss on his lips. 'Wait! This didn't happen!' Before I could do anything the scene in front of me vanished.

The room reappeared but this time I was in a darkened room with a spotlight shining on me. I tried to move but found I was tied to a chair. 'Shit. I can't break free.' A voice broke the silence and it was my voice yet it didn't come out of my mouth. "You keep lying to yourself." I showed up walking out of the shadows. My shadow self. "You keep saying you don't know how to look at him or how you should respond to his confession, but seep down inside you were happy to hear his feelings. A part of you jumped for joy but you...you hid it unconsciously. You don't even know your true feelings for Ani. The fact you were able to see yourself kissing him is proof enough that you love him in return." I yelled at him in confusion but he lifted his finger, telling me to shut up and a piece of tape appeared over my mouth. "Listen to me. I will release your true feelings. Once you wake up you will realize how you feel. There is no use stopping it. I'm you inner self. The self you didn't want to break free." At this point shadow me began grinning from ear to ear as if he owned the world. "The self that's full of himself yet is courageous enough to tell when he is in love with his best friend. You are the coward who afraid to admit he's gay because you seen what that word does to people." My inner self frowned. "They cringe, mock, and sneer at the sound of the word. You didn't, because deep down you knew you were gay but you played it off as a mistake." He walked close to me and placed a hand on my head and smiled kindly. "Admit that you love him. He will be happy..."

~End of dream~

Kinugasa woke up then looked at the clock. "6:30..." He sighed looking down at his shaking hands. "I...I love Ani..." He began crying softly because he realized how many years he was really in love with his best friend. 'I loved him since grade school. That's a long time to love someone without realizing it. I'm such a fool for not noticing. Forgive me Ani. I'll give you my reply today. You can count on it.' He got up from his bed, wiped away the stray tears then hopped in the shower ready to start the new day.


	6. Chapter 6: Now and Forever (END)

**Chapter 6- Now and forever**

Kinugasa ran to school in hopes of getting there before Aniya so he could wait for him to walk by the school gate. He didn't wait more than a few mintues when he saw Aniya walking up to the gate. "Ani!" The long haired boy looked up shocked that he heard Kinugasa calling out for him. He walked up to his friend then waited for what he wanted. "C-can we meet after school? I need t-to talk to you..." Kinugasa's face became flushed as he spoke and he fidgited with his uniform. 'He's so uncomfortable that he can't stop fidgiting.' Aniya thought to himself before replying. "Yeah. Let's meet in the park near here. You know, the one where we first met." Kinugasa nodded then ran off inside the school because the first bell rang. 'I better get prepared to be rejected.' Aniya then walked into the school as well.

During lunch Kinugasa ran after Sumeragi and Taisei to speak to them about what happened recently. "Hey guys wait up! I want to have lunch with you." They allowed him to join them on the roof and they began eating with a few comments on how the bento or bread tasted. Kinugasa looked at his half eaten piece of bread then spoke. "Ani confessed to me 2 days ago." Sumeragi spit out his fruit milk then looked over at the blonde along with his lover. "Huh?! Confession?!" Kinugasa nodded. "He said he loved me and just last night I realized I feel the same. I'm going to accept him after school." Taisei smiled and congratulationed him. "That's great but I figured you would only be attracted to girls." Kinugasa agreed. "Same but I can't see my life without Ani. He's important to me and I want to be with him...even though he's a male. I wanted to tell you guys because I know you two are going out." Taisei grabbed Kinugasa's hands and teared up. "We both are routing for it to go well for you two!"

Kinugasa walked into the park that was only a couple blocks from the school. He looked around and Saw Ani leaning against the swingset. "Ani." He looked up when his name was called. Kinugasa ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I love you too!" Aniya stood dumbfounded, not expecting those words to be said. "Y-you do?" His question was answered when Kinugasa clutched the back of his shirt and nodded. Aniya tried to pry his friend off but the blonde clung on tighter. "No! Don't look at my face right now!" The brunett was able to make him let go and was able to see the expression of the man he loved. "Ah! No!" Kinugasa covered his red face with his hands. "Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing!" Aniya's eyes were wide and a slight blush made it's way to his cheeks. "S-so cute." "Don't call me cute!" Aniya grabbed Kinugasa's wrists and pulled his hands off his face. Kinugasa tried to resist. "I told you it's emba-" Aniya's lips pressed hard against Kinugasa's. The brunetts tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his new lovers bottom lip. Kinugasa gasped allowing him to enter. 'Amazing. It's so soft inside his mouth. I can't help but want more.' Aniya deepened the kiss then let go making Kinugasa nearly fall down but he held him up by his waist. Kinugasa's eyes were filled with a lust that Aniya has never seen before. "Let's continue this at my house. My mom should be shopping for groceries." Kinugasa clung onto Aniya's sleeve and looked up at him. "Continue? Wh-what are we gonna do?" "We're gonna make love." Aniya grabbed his lovers hand and walked with him toward his own house.

They slammed the door shut to Aniya's bedroom and the brunette immediatly forced a lust filled kiss. "A-Ani..*gasp*..wa-it.. I c-an't b-breath." Aniya held his hands on Kinugasa's shoulders as the blonde tried to stand up straight without shaking from a mixture of nervousness and arousal. "Let's go to the bed." The taller male lifted the blonde into a princess carry then set him on the matress. "Ani. I'm kinds nervous." Aniya carressed his lovers cheek to make him more comfortable. "I am too. I promise I'll go slow to not hurt you." Kinugasa wrapped his arms around Aniya's shoulders and leaned him down into a hug. "Thank you for loving me." A soft sob was heard from the blonde and Aniya just smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you for loving me back." They both chuckled as they let go and stared into each others eyes. Their eyelips slowly closed as their lips came closer together then touch sweetly. Their tongues intermengled making the room feel hotter than before. "Ani. Love you." Aniya smiled then took Kinugasa's shirt off placing butterfly kisses on his skin. He moved his lips to the pink nipples of his lover and began licking and sucking. "Ah! Wha-why does it feel s-so good?" Aniya chuckled at Kinugasa's response then replied back. "You must be sensitive." While sucking, Aniya slipped his hand into the smaller males uniform pants. "N-no! I-I ca-n't. Ani~" Aniya let go of the nipple and looked up at Kinugasa. "If you say my name like that I won't be able to hold back." He smirked while he reached for the dresser near his bed and pulled out a draw. "What are you doing?" Kinugasa asked. "I'm getting the necessary things to continue." He held up a tube of lube and a condom. What they were going to do hit Kinugasa like a truck. "I-I knew what we were going to d-do but seeing tha-that stuff is embarrassing!" He covered his eyes while speaking so he didn't see what was coming next.

Aniya poured the lube in his hands after putting on the condom and rubbed his hands together to warm it. Aniya stretched Kunigasa before proding the enterance with his cock. "Are you ready?" Kinugasa nodded slightly. The pulsing length was squeezed in at least past the tip. "S-stop! Hurts..." Aniya did as he was told but whispered sweet nothings into Kinugasa's ear to calm his nerves. He then pushed in more then stopped every time Kinugasa told him to until his cock was all in. "I'll not do anything until you say it's okay." Aniya placed his palm on Kinugasa's cheek to make him comfortable. "You can move Ani." The blonde blushed at his words and wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders. Aniya pulled out slightly then rammed back in. "A-ah! Ani~ It hurts b-but it feels good t-too." They kissed as Aniya thust in and out of Kinugasa's hole. The blonde moaned into his lovers mouth the threw his head back when his prostate was hit. "A-Ani~. I love you!" Aniya smiled and hugged him. "I love you too. Now and forever." They both reached climax not long after and fell asleep, waking late into the day.

~OWARI~


End file.
